


Étranger et la saleté

by Zai42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Monsters, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Worms, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Elias had always planned on escaping, just maybe not like this.





	Étranger et la saleté

**Author's Note:**

> No S4 spoilers!

They weren't even good disguises, was the truly insulting part. Elias was torn between hysterical laughter and outright staring when he saw the "guards" who would be "escorting him to a higher security location." None of the actual police seemed to notice they were chatting with a living doll and a seething nest of parasites (to be fair, they were wearing hats), and so Elias didn't bother to point it out, instead stepping primly into the back of their van. It looked less like an armored vehicle and more like an off-white furniture truck; Elias didn't point that out, either.

  
When they drove off (in entirely the wrong direction to be headed towards any high-security prison), Elias leaned towards the front seat. "You do realize I can see you, can't you?"

  
"Of course, Elias!" Nikola trilled, meeting his gaze in the rearview. "Can I call you--"

  
"Yes, Elias is fine," Elias snapped. "What exactly is this?"

  
Jane rasped out a laugh. "Don't you know...?" she asked. She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes glittering in their pits. "A jailbreak."

  
"Then perhaps you could remove the handcuffs?"

  
"...No."

  
Elias let out one of his most long-suffering sighs before settling back against the wall of the van, closing his eyes to focus on something more interesting than the winding roads they were following. His Archivist had not changed--not particularly surprising, given that Elias had been watching him a few hours ago, but still, it never hurt to check. And Elias doubted he would ever tire of watching Jon, dead or otherwise.

  
"Jane, darling," Nikola's voice said, sounding very far away, "our guest seems _bored._ Won't you keep him company while I drive?"

  
Elias' eyes snapped open just as Jane began to ooze her way over the passenger seat. "That won't be--"

  
She settled in his lap, a solid if oddly-distributed weight, and kissed him firmly on the mouth, one long-fingered hand tilting his head up towards hers. "Mmph," said Elias, and parted his lips.

  
There was little in the way of tenderness in the kiss. Bitter, viscous fluid flooded Elias' mouth; he sank his teeth into the spongy flesh of Jane's lower lip; her hand wormed into his hair and yanked his head back, her eyes lingering on his black-stained mouth. Elias ran his tongue over his teeth and bared them in a grin. "Aren't you meant to be entertaining me?" he asked, and Jane snarled before swooping back in to capture his lips.

  
Even with his hands pinned between them, Elias could feel it when Jane began to lose coherence. Jane, the human body, and Jane, the Flesh Hive, became harder to distinguish from one another, her weight redistributing itself, the squirming that had been concentrated in Elias' lap spreading to engulf him more completely. He found himself backed against the van's wall, pinned there by the Hive, most of his torso enveloped in soft and wet heat. The cheap fabric of his prison jumpsuit was rapidly becoming soaked through. He broke the kiss to bury his face in Jane's neck, dipping his tongue into a cluster of holes there. His control over his breathing was beginning to crack. "Jane--"

  
"Elias," Jane singsonged. There was an echoing quality to her voice, moreso than usual, and it sent a shiver of anticipation up Elias' spine. The mass of worms had slipped beneath his clothes, pulsing hotly against bare skin. Unconsciously, he arched his hips.

  
Certain people were inclined to call Elias a zealot, but he was nothing if not open-minded. He could hear the oppressive lovesong of Corruption, and he could even understand its appeal--perhaps especially now, when he was so completely at its mercy. The Hive pressed impossibly closer, and Elias groaned softly against the pitted remains of Jane's skin. She stroked her fingers through his hair and hummed, little half-words with no real meaning.

  
The brakes squealed and the van swung in a wild arc as it came to a halt. Nikola twisted the top half of her body independently of the lower half to grin wildly into the back seat, where Elias and Jane and all the worms had been thrown to the floor in a messy tangle. Jane glared through the veil of her hair, but held out a hand and helped Nikola crawl into the back of the van, her worms rushing up to embrace her.

  
Elias watched them unabashedly as they kissed, absently curious about the logistics of it. Around him the Hive squeezed, tightened, and he tipped his head back to expose his throat, watching at an angle as Jane ran her tongue over the unmoving plastic of Nikola's lips.

  
"Elias," Nikola said. Her mouth didn't move; her voice wasn't muffled by Jane's lips. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it isn't _polite_ to stare?"

  
A hand, hard and inhuman, closed around his ankle and yanked, sending him sprawling onto his back. The worms scrambled out of the way to allow his head to bounce off the floor. He glared at the ceiling as he was dragged across the floor, until Nikola's face came into view; she batted her long, false lashes at him, her eyes blinking like a doll's eyes, one of them sticking slightly. "Can I help you?" Elias asked, arching an eyebrow.

  
"It's just that you and Jane were having such fun without me," Nikola pouted, screwing her hand back on. "I got jealous." She climbed into his lap, picking at the collar of his jumpsuit. "This hardly suits you," she said, and wrenched it open with a loud tearing sound. She plucked a worm from his clavicle, watching as it twisted around her fingers and bringing it to her lips to press a delicate kiss to it. "Better," she crooned, as if addressing the worm.

  
Elias arched his back, less an invitation than trying to get comfortable in his writhing bed of worms, though he imagined Nikola would interpret it as she pleased. Her hands skittered up his sides, and when Elias' own hands twitched towards her, Jane hooked a finger in the chain of his handcuffs and dragged them over his head, pinning them there and smirking, upside-down, at him.

  
The Hive closed suddenly around his head, muting the world behind a throbbing silver cocoon, and the heat of rot against his skin intensified. Elias tilted his head up, just able to make out the honeycombed flesh of Jane's thighs, framed by the ragged scraps her her red dress. He slipped a thought into her mind, of her thighs bracketing his face, and the worms around him pulsed as she shifted, smirking, to comply. She tasted of damp, black earth, oil-slick and inhuman, and Elias let his jaw go slack as she rolled her hips against him.

  
He could hear Nikola's voice, muted and distant, and made no effort to pick out her words. Instead he parted his thighs before she touched him, listened to her make a delighted noise that might have been his name; she pressed fingers slicked with Jane's saliva between his legs, dipping to stroke the skin behind his balls.

  
Nikola pressed into him at the same moment Jane thrust hard against his mouth, and Elias let out a tiny hitch of a breath, too brief to be a moan, but only just. He shifted his vision to a point above them, watching intently as Nikola worked her fingers inside him and Jane fucked his mouth. It was difficult to focus; every touch was a burning reminder of his physical body, unpleasantly grounding. He was aware he was hard--nothing about the situation had escaped his notice--but every brush of Nikola's fingers against his cock jolted his attention, tugged him out of his detached aerial view.

  
Nikola craned her neck and almost locked eyes with him. (It was difficult to tell if she didn't know where he was watching from, exactly, or if her eyes were just naturally out of focus.) "Don't you make just the prettiest picture, Elias?" she asked. She twisted her fingers; the Hive throbbed wetly around him, squeezing tighter. Elias watched himself twitch, felt the sparks of pleasure register half a second later after he reacted to them. His vision flickered.

  
Jane held out a hand, more worms than flesh and bone, and Nikola took it, pressed a kiss to the back like a fairy-tale knight, then leaned in close to pull Jane into a kiss. It looked, if possible, even less human than before, a horrible clash of plastic and filth, Nikola sinking her fingers into a cluster of holes in the slope of Jane's neck, Jane's worms swarming across the painted plastic of Nikola's face. Elias couldn't tear his eyes away, even if he had wanted to. And he very much did not want to.

  
"You've been so very good about playacting at human, Elias!" Nikola said against Jane's mouth. "You must get _very_ lonely." She thrust her fingers deeper into him. "I can't imagine how boring it must be." Something slick and squirming pressed into him alongside Nikola's fingers; Elias took in a shuddering breath. His legs were starting to shake.

  
Elias blinked, let the vision before him pop like a soap bubble, and hooked one leg around Nikola's waist and arched up to bury himself in Jane's cunt. He heard laughter and ignored it, devouring Jane in messy licks, rolling his hips to meet Nikola's hand.

  
Patience and subtlety had their places. Pinned between the Stranger and Corruption was not one of them. If his mouth weren't otherwise occupied perhaps he'd make a pun about hands-on learning--instead he mumbled "more" into Jane's dripping cunt, unsure if he'd been heard until Nikola added another finger in one brutal thrust. He tugged her closer and she fell forward into the mass of worms on his chest; he rolled his hips, thrusting against the smooth, flat plastic of her stomach.

  
Above him, Jane let out a noise like her breath catching, though Elias was fairly certain she didn't breathe as a general rule. The Hive seized against his skin, unbearably hot and tight for one pulsing moment; and then there was a gush of warmth and Jane sighed, sliding off him in a decidedly inhuman heap, squirming lazily. The worms still coating him had become less frenzied, instead undulating against him in lethargic circles. Nikola ran her fingertips through the slippery mess Jane had left behind.

  
"Nikola," Elias said, his voice rough. Nikola leaned forward to kiss him, all teeth, somehow. He snarled down her throat and bit futilely at the empty purse of her lips.

  
"What a very good monster you are," Nikola whispered, and Elias arched his back and came, cursing, his gaze snapping to a hospital bed far away, where his Archivist waited, dreaming.

* * *

 

They dumped him in a forest somewhere, which Elias really should have seen coming, all things considered. Still, he tried to look as dignified as possible when they tossed him, still dripping with worms, still functionally naked, and still handcuffed, out of the back of the van. "May I at _least_ borrow one of your costumes," he asked through gritted teeth.

  
Jane tossed a bundle of clothes at him. "You can pick locks, can't you...?" she asked, and smiled mirthlessly.

  
"Now, Elias," Nikola said, still sounding sated after what had transpired in the backseat. "I know how you _love_ keeping your ledgers balanced, so we'll be in touch, won't we, sweet Jane?"

  
"In touch," Elias repeated. "For..."

  
"Jailbreak," Jane said simply, and slid the van door shut. They drove away, and Elias watched them go, mouth twisted in something between annoyance and begrudging amusement, and tried to decide if he should figure out where he was, or how to get out of his handcuffs first.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for like a month, good lord. Why did this take so long.


End file.
